vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Nod
A fragment of the Book of Nod, the vampire bible, is the objective of Christof's first task for the Brujah Clan in Prague. Summaries of its text are given as clues, of sorts, to the maze in Josef's Tunnels :"Behold! The mural depicts Caine as God's favored son. Every child knows that Caine's sacrifice of grain vexed the Lord, and Abel's sacrifice of the blood of a lamb satisfied the Lord. But mysterious old Cainites tell us that the Lord craved blood, and reveled in Caine's second sacrifice, the blood of his brother Abel. God raised up Caine up over the other sons of Adam. He freed him from plowing the earth for food, and set a mark on him that he live forever. Garinol devoutly believes this Cainite heresy, which holds that the curse of Caine is truly a bleessing"- Wilhem Streicher, in the Cappadocian sanctum, Prague, 12th Century Book of Nod Fragment Retrieved from Garinol's Petrin Hill Monastery Haven and returned to the Brujah's Library Haven. :"The Signs of Gehenna, canto four ::''So too, our Grandsires will rise from the ground ::''They will break their fast on the first part of us ::''They will consume us whole" The Chronicle of Caine Enoch: Auspex: Malkavian, Salubri, Toreador, and Ventrue. Enoch's was the Seer Lineage, and he begat Arikel, Malkav, and Saulot. Ventrue either claim or disdain Enoch as the sire of Ventrue. Irad may also have been his sire, and everything about Irad seems to be appropriate for Ventrue; leadership and dominance and indomitability, and Ventrue do not have Auspex. Nobody even admits to being Baali, and mentioning it seems to be more often a slander than a fact, but Enoch is somehow claimed as a progenitor of the Baali Clan's Ashur creator. Irad: Dominate, Fortitude, Potence, and Presence: Brujah, Cappadocian, Lasombra and Ventrue. Ventrue are the most representative of this set, with more, three, of the four disciplines than the others, with two or less. Cappadocians are the odd one out, with only one of the Disciplines. Ravnos are almost as bad a fit as Cappadocians, except that Chimerstry is similar in a way to Presence. The last contenders, Tzimisce, also have only one of the Disciplines, but they are very insistent that they are kings. Zillah : Obfuscate: Zillah eluded Caine's courtship, seduction, and/or romance, and similarly passed on the elusiveness of Obfuscation to Assamites, Setites, and Nosferatu. Red, yellow, green, blue, orange. All from Vampire : the Masquerade - Redemption, the writings on the columns in the maze of Josef's Tunnels 3 (Nosferatu Tunnels in To Curse the Darkness) :"In the beginning there was only Caine. ::''Caine who sacrificed his brother out of love. ::''Caine who was cast out. ::''Caine who was cursed with the lust for blood. ::''It is Caine from whom we all come, our sire's sire. :"For the passing of an age Caine lived in the land of Nod, ::in loneliness and suffering ::''For an eon he lived alone ::''But the passing of memory drowned his sorrow. ::''And so he returned to the world of mortals ::''To the world of mortals, ::''To the world his brother and his brother's children had created" :"Though he became ruler of a mighty nation, Caine was still alone, ::For none was as he. His sorrow grew once again. ::''Then he committed another great sin, for he begat progeny, ::''Of whom there were only three. ::''But from them came more progeny, Caine's grandchilder, ::''And then Caine said, "An end to this crime. There shall be no more." ::''And as his word was law, his brood obeyed him. ::''The city stood for many ages, ::''And became the center of a mighty empire" :"But then came the Deluge, a Great Flood that washed over the world. ::The city was destroyed, ::''And its people along with it. ::''Again Caine fell into a great sorrow and went into solitude, ::''Becoming as a dog amidst the wastes, ::''And leaving his progeny to their own ends. ::''They came to him and begged him to return, ::''To help them rebuild the city. ::''But he would not come with them, ::''Saying the Flood had been sent as punishment ::''For his having returned to the world of life ::''And subverting the true law." :"A great war was waged, the elders against their children, ::''And the children slew their parents. ::''The rebels then built a new city ::''And brought to it 13 tribes. ::''It was a beautiful city and their people worshipped them as gods. ::''They created new progeny of their own, ::''The fourth generation of Cainites. ::''But they feared the Jyhad, ::''And it was forbidden for these childer ::''To create others of their kind. ::''Although this city was as great as Caine's, eventually it grew old. ::''As do all living things, it slowly began to die. ::''Their city was destroyed and their power extinguished. ::''With their authority gone, all were free to create their own broods. ::''And soon there were many new Cainites, ::''Who ruled across the face of the Earth" Links * The Book of Nod | Chapter 1 | The Chronicle of Caine * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gyerlllpL8 Category:Content Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption Category:Items